Best Laid Schemes
by Girl of Salt and Stars
Summary: The most intricate, well thought out plans can go astray, even those of Angels and Demons.Even ones that are billions of years in the making. Especially when a mad man with a blue box gets involved. were the impossible becomes possible and nothing, especially that blue box is what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **This is my first story on this site. I am looking for a Beta reader! So this I unBetaed!**

 **This is obviously AU to fit my needs, so please point out mistakes but keep that in mind.**

 **Main Pairings:**

 **Sam/Jess**

 **Ten/Rose**

 **(Possible) Dean/ Jo**

 **NO DESTIEL except bromance sorry.**

 **This idea has been rattling around in my head for** **week's** **months! I couldn't find anything like it. It might seem weird but I hope someone likes it!**

 **~Girl of Salt and Stars**

 _"_ _Sometimes the best laid schemes of mice and men go awry "_

Brody had been confident that the plan would play out perfectly, no hitches, guaranteed. His superiors had plotted for years, so many years. Before the boy was even born, the plan was in action. How after so many years of planning could it go wrong?

IT simply wasn't possible.

He would set up the girl's death, she didn't really matter, but the boy did and if he had to get close to the two, pretend to be his friend, and kill the girl so be it. This had been the plan since the beginning. And if he succeeded, which there was no question about, he would get moved on to bigger. Better things, when the plan came through. Everything would work out perfectly. For him that is.

It was improbable for something to go wrong. No it was impossible!

But then again so was the now fading blue box, which was whisking the one and only Jessica Moore away from him and his plan. This was something that they couldn't have planned for. The energy coming off that box was huge and he didn't recognize it, which made him that much more uneasy.

He had ride to stop the thing using his power but that had failed miserably. It almost felt like the box had laughed, but that isn't possible.

So he was left siting on the floor of Jessica Moore and Sam Winchester's kitchen, wondering how he was going to fix this. If he didn't fix this, well then he was screwed and so was everyone else involved with this stupid plan.

So he went through his options. One, he could leave and forget the plan. As if that was actually an option he preferred not to be killed, thank you very much. Two, he could wait for Jessica to return. With what he just saw he wasn't sure she would return... Three, he could find a Jessica substitute and kill her.

He decided he liked option three best.

Sam Winchester unlocked the door to his apartment. He was bone tired and just glad to be home.

It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with his brother, no he loved his brother. Spending time with him was fun.

Except usually it involved hunting of some sort.

Hunting in and of itself wasn't that bad he supposed. The saving innocent people was always great, made him feel good, killing something evil didn't bother him.

It was the lifestyle that hunter had that bothered him. The content roaming from place to place. THE credit card fraud. The rule of no attachments.

He couldn't get married if he kept hunting. Not if that person wasn't already in the know, or you wanted to tell him. Kids were out of the question. They had to be protected. And there was no way he would ever raise his kids in the way he had.

It would never happen.

So he was going to stick to what he'd told Dean as he'd left the car. There would be no more hunting. This was it. He was out of the hunting life and he had no intentions to go back. Ever,

"Jess!" Sam called again. He hear the shower come on. Must just be getting in too.

HE walked into their bed room and flopped onto their bed, throwing his bag onto the bed as well. He considered hiding it because of what was in it. If Jess opened it there would be quite a few questions. But he decided she probably wouldn't touch it tonight since it was nearing midnight. He would deal with it in the morning before she got up.

He closed his eyes and relished the feeling of a real bed, his bed, soft and so not motel bed. It smelled of Jessica, cookies, and greasy food. That was one thing that Jessica had in common with his brother. A love for gray diner food.

IT smelled like home.

He sighed and was on the verge of just sleeping like that, fly dressed and uncovered when a droplet of something stick wand warm landed on his face. Must be a leak the though as he touched the place where two drops had now landed,

He opened his eyes and they widened in horror.

Jessica was there, pinned to the ceiling, bleeding from a gash in her stomach. Her eyes were wide eyed with horror. She stared right down on his. _No._ Her eyes were so scared, her mouth frozen as if in mid scream.

"NO! He screamed. But before he caulk dove, the ceiling above burst into flames, engulfing the beautiful girl he loved.

Just like his dreams.

Brady grinned as Dean Winchester pulled his brother from the burning apartment. The plan B had gone perfectly.

Even Azazel would have to admit that that was the best he could do. Especially after he saw the strange note and heard the story.

No matter the girl was still out there, if she showed her head demons would find her. And then they would take care of the possibility that she could mess up the plan any more than she already had.

This was a small easily fixed glitch. Nothing could really mess up their plan. He had been a fool to doubt it earlier. A fool to think that a silly girl could get in the way of a plan so large, so intricate.

Brady gave himself a pat on the back. He had fixed it and silly bow or not this world would be theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys… Um sorry for the long wait. Almost seven months. Oops.**

 **Well here I am now! I don't own either show, sadly.**

 **Plot wise, we all know what happens to Sam and Dean so for now the main focus will be on the Jess's alien experience, with hints of our boys. I'm also going to be taking some creative liberties, especially with aliens. Which mean I may make up some of my own.**

 **Today's chapter is kind of glazes over detail, but that's because I wanted to get some background laid before the action really starts in chapter 3 (Which I make no promises about.)**

 **But please feel free to give me advice on characterization (especially the Doctor!), grammar, spelling, and anything else as long as it's nice!**

 **I wrote all but 200 words of this today. Final word count is: 2238**

 **STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA**

 **I'll try to be better in the future.**

 **-GSS**

Sam stared at the black mold on patterned ceiling of the motel as Dean snored from the other bed. The clock on the wall ticked as the seconds dragged by, rain splatters mixing into the sound. His eyes had long ago gone heavy and burned, but he had no intention to sleep as much as his sore body craved it. No, his mind refused to let him rest. He couldn't let himself sleep. What did it matter anyhow? Sam hadn't slept in days, running off coffee and sheer will.

He couldn't bear to sleep because every damn time he shut his eyes, all he could see was Jess. Sometimes it was her lifeless corpse, bleeding and burning on the ceiling as he watched, frozen in horror.

Most of the time it was the Jess that was alive, God in his dreams she was so alive, laughing and making fun of him for being so worrisome. He wasn't sure which dream hurt worse.

Either way, he woke up drenched in sweat and sometimes tears. Coffee always seemed a better choice.

Sam turned onto his side, not able to bear looking at the spots on the ceiling that reminded him too much of scorch marks, to face the far wall of the motel and its hideous yellow wallpaper. His body begged for repose but his mind still mocked him with a small, cruel voice reminding him he knew. He knew full and well Jess would die, burning on the ceiling above him. After all hadn't he dreamed it night after night after night for months? Hadn't he woken up every night, drenched in a terrified cold sweat and with limbs locked in chilling horror? Hadn't he pulled Jess close every night after the dreams to remind himself she was there and it was just a dream?

The voice always reminded him he'd known. And Sam had known, before Dean even entered his apartment, that his new life would end, but he'd ignored it. Ignored the screaming in his gut, that told him not to go, and left with his brother anyways.

And that is what had gotten Jessica killed.

Sam's thoughts chased themselves round and round his head, before his body at last triumphed over his mind, forcing him to succumb to the siren song of sleep.

As his mind turned over to the mercy of sleep, there was a brief moment of peace. A calm before the storm.

Then the night's torment began.

"I'm pretty sure this is a dream," Jess mumbled. She'd been on this ship, this TARDIS for almost six days. And while she knew it was real, terrifyingly and amazingly real, some small part of her rebelled against the idea.

Aliens. Honest to God aliens. How many times had she and Sam had this conversation? Debating whether aliens were real or not. Sam had always taken the stance of disbelief. He said if aliens were out there they would have come to Earth already. Jess had always played Devil's advocate and insisted that if there was life on Earth what's to say there couldn't be life elsewhere?

Of course she'd never actually meant what she was saying. Jess had believed Aliens were nothing more than a myth. And if they did exist, what would they want with little old Earth?

But whilst standing in the TARDIS, the whole debate seemed laughable.

Hell, the whole situation seemed like the plot of a sixties sci-fi movies: a memory eating, humanoid alien had been running around a college campus, wreaking havoc, and the ditzy blonde (Jess herself) was next to be prey. But unlike blondes in a movies, Jess was neither a ditz nor did she have plans to cower in fear while some alien sucked her memory dry.

Thanks to Sam's self-defense lessons she'd put up a good fight, even if she did say so herself, managing to keep the alien's wicked canines form her neck. She'd heard the news and knew that if those teeth so much as scratched her neck, Jessica Moore would die and a girl with no name and past would replace her.

Jess and the alien grappled with each other for what could have been second or hours before Jess managed to land a nasty right hook on the alien's face. The alien, who ha looked like your average college guy, hissed and spat blood. "You'll pay, bitch," it hissed and lunged again, teeth bared. They wrestled until they locked into an unmoving position. Its face was mere inches from her neck, only bared by the arm she at its neck.

She'd almost resigned to saying her final prayers when two strangers, British strangers no less, showed up, yelling something about shadows and protection. The thing had given Jess one last glare before releasing her, bounding up a wall, and disappeared from view.

Jess's legs wobbled, and she could hardly breathe as the crush of relief fell on her. However it only lasted a moment as the man and woman began to speak. Well, argue more like.

"I told you it was psychic vampire!" the man said triumphantly.

The blonde girl frowned "But it's the multiform version so technically I'm right too."

The man gave her a look but it was punctuated with a smile. "I don't think works that way."

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine! I owe you ten quid!"

The man chuckled lightly, giving his friend a smirk. "Good, glad that's settled."

Jess finally regain enough stability to stand firmly and hide the shaking of her legs. She crossed her arms and gave the pair a hard look "What the hell is going on?"

After a ten minute explanation, full of drawn out _weeellllls_ and sporadic hand movments, Jess had stood there facing the pair. She stared them down, then nodded. "Alright, I believe you. That was an alien. How do we get rid of it?"

Immediately the man shook his head "We? No, Rose and I will take care of this. You can go on home, eat your dinner, and watch your programme in peace. You are not helping. Far too dangerous for whoever you are."

Jess crossed her arms. "My name is Jess and I managed to fight that alien off myself for a good while before you showed up. I think I can handle it. Besides you said that thing feeds off of memories, and tracks people by scent. Well that thing already has my scent, I can be bait at least."

"No, no, no. Not happening!" He turned to look at the woman, Rose, as if he expected her to back him up.

Rose shrugged "She does have a point, you know, and I seem to recall running for my life multiple times the day I met you."

The man looked between Jess and Rose. Finally he scowled and let out a sigh "Fine! Fine. Women ganging up on me. But I will take no responsibility if you lose your memory."

Rose smiled triumphantly "Alright, now that we have that matter settled, let's go find this alien."

The man and Rose linked arms and headed out of the alley with jess following behind. "Wait!" she said, catching up to them "What's your name?" she asked the man.

His grin was suddenly tinged with a knot of madness "Me? Oh I'm the Doctor?'

Jess made a face. "Doctor? That isn't a name! Doctor Who?"

The ordeal hadn't gone according to plan, but in the end, the alien was taken care of and Jess waved goodbye to The Doctor and Rose, who claimed to be catching a flight to England in the morning.

So you could imagine her surprise when four hours hours and a batch of cookies later, The Doctor, Rose, and a giant blue box had appeared in her living room.

Well actually the blue box had appeared first, with the Doctor and Ross e coming out of it. Jess had been making chocolate chip cookies, Sam's favorite. He was due home within the next day or so, and besides, baking relieved her stress and that was certainly something she needed to take care of. The first batch had just gone in the oven when a terrible noise caused her to almost drop the bowl. She grabbed the baseball bat Sam has discarded two days before and warily entered the living room. Jess had yet another heart attack when she saw who it was.

"Hello!" Rose said, wiggling her fingers as she stepped out into her living room.

Jess gaped at her for a moment. Then she closed her eyes "I've cracked." She muttered.

"Nope! You're still sane! Well, as sane as you already are." The Doctor said with a grin."

Jess opened her eyes warily "What are you doing here? And how did you get here?"

"We're here because, Rose," A dark look from the aforementioned blonde had The Doctor amending his words quickly "We wanted to bring you along for a trip!"

"A Trip?" Jess questioned, crossing her arms. "What kind of trip? And you still haven't explained the blue phone booth that's now in my living room."

Rose placed a hand on the box "The 'blue box' as you put it is the TARDIS. And that's how we got here, she brought us."

"What?" Jess snapped. She gave the box, no TARDIS a quizzical look "That thing is made of wood Rose."

"That's just what the outside looks like." The Doctor corrected. "That's a TARDIS Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. My ship!" The pride was obvious in his voice and he puffed up slightly.

Jess's eyes narrowed "A Space ship? What, are you two aliens too?"

"Guilty." The Doctor said "Time Lord Right here. Rose on the other hand-"

"Completely human. Normal boring human." Rose interjected.

Jess stared at him "You're an alien? Do you have green skin under that face or something? Cause you look human."

The Doctor looked slightly offended "Oi! I am not green! And for your information, you lot, you humans look Time Lord!" Rose mouthed the words at the same time.

Jess shook her head and planted her hands firmly on her hips. "Alright you two. There's a lot of explaining you have to do, so you better start or I'm calling the cops. Alien or not,"

And that was it. The whole damn thing sounded completely ridiculous and insane. But she'd taken the Doctor's offer to come, but only after he promised she'd be home before her cookies could burn. He'd promised one trip, but suddenly one trip to seen Jane Austin, was "May as well take a quick nap here." And suddenly they'd gone to two other planets, and there was no mention of taking her home soon. It didn't seem like it would be happening anytime soon, especially considering The Doctor and Rose's expressions when she'd found a room with her name embossed on it, only a few steps from Rose's

She snorted a laugh thinking back to what Sam would have to say about all of this. He'd probably still not be over the _alie_ n thing yet.

"What are you laughing about?" Rose questioned as she hoped up beside Rose on the rail of the console room. She flashed Jess a crooked smile.

"Ah, just thinking about my boyfriend." she said with a shake of her head. "And what he'd think about all this."

Rose gave her a curious look "I'm assuming from that look, he wouldn't think it was cool?"

Jess snorted. "That's an understatement Rose, Sam would probably still be staring with his mouth open, uttering 'aliens' at this point"

Rose chuckled "Ash, so he isn't into aliens, I take it?"

Jess moved her curly hair off her shoulder and turned to Rose. "He isn't into anything weird. He doesn't even like Halloween Rose. The man is smart but sometimes he thinks too much."

Rose nodded slowly. "Wow. He sounds like a bit of a stick in the mud, no offense Jess."

Jess worried her lip and paused before she spoke. "No, no he's not like that. He's romantic, and I love him to death, but he just doesn't like anything like that. It's just something I've accepted about him." Rose shrugged, not looking quite convinced. Jess frowned feeling like she hadn't explained Sam well enough. She made him sound closed minded and boring, when that's not what he was, not ever. Her mind wandered to his nature. She really hoped had didn't get home before her. He'd probably go out of his mind with worry. But she had left him a note, and her cell was laying in her room. On second thought though, her cell might not even work in space.

But before she could really fall down the rabbit hole of that though, the Doctor in his brown suit came into the console room, and started pulling levers. "Alright girls? Where to today?" he smiled up t them.

Rose smiled back and Jess couldn't help but do the same.

"Surprise us." Rose said with a coy smile. The Doctor saluted her.

"On random set, here eye go!" he said and frantically hit, buttons as the TARDIS tilted and whirled. All three of them laughed as they were jerked back and forth.

In that moment Jess decided Sam would be fine. After all, the Doctor had a time machine, and what could go wrong with that?


End file.
